cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
List of V Promo Cards
V Promotional Cards (VPR or V-PR for short) are cards legal in the V Series that are released outside of traditional sets such as Booster Sets. They are released in various ways, such as with DVDs, CDs, manga volumes, magazines, as well as tournament prizes and as part of promotional events. Japanese Separate V Promo Card Releases *VPR/0001 - Blaster Blade (No Ability) (Included with V-SD01 & V-SD02) *V-PR/0002 - (Vanguard Ultra Big Card Fes 2018 admission gift - April 29, 2018) *V-PR/0003 - (Vanguard Ultra Big Card Fes 2018 admission gift - April 30, 2018) *V-PR/0004 - (May 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0005 - (June 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0006 - (July 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0007 - (August 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0008 - (September 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0009 - (May 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament participation gift) *V-PR/0010 - (June 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament participation gift) *V-PR/0011 - (V-TD01's Starter Set, Vanguard Ultra Big Card Fes 2018 exclusive) *V-PR/0012 - (V-TD02's Starter Set, Vanguard Ultra Big Card Fes 2018 exclusive) *V-PR/0013 - (V-BT01 Special Pack campaign) *V-PR/0014 - (V-BT01 Special Pack campaign) *V-PR/0015 - (V-BT01 Special Pack campaign) *V-PR/0016 - Extra Muscular (V-BT01 Special Pack campaign) *V-PR/0017 - Roselia, Minato Yukina (Random from the album "ANFANG") *V-PR/0018 - Roselia, Hikawa Sayo (Random from the album "ANFANG") *V-PR/0019 - Roselia, Imai Lisa (Random from the album "ANFANG") *V-PR/0020 - Roselia, Udagawa Ako (Random from the album "ANFANG") *V-PR/0021 - Roselia, Shirokane Rinko (Random from the album "ANFANG") *V-PR/0022 - (V-BT01 Limited Edition 2 Pack Set) *V-PR/0023 - (Vanguard Plus campaign) *V-PR/0024 - Suzuko Mimori (Card) (Included with Card Gamer Magazine, Volume 40) *V-PR/0025 - (Included with Card Gamer Magazine, Volume 40) *V-PR/0026 - (Included with Monthly Bushiroad July 2018 Issue) *V-PR/0027 - (Included with Monthly Bushiroad July 2018 Issue) *V-PR/0028 - (Bushiroad Card Fight 2018 admission gift) Special Fight Pack vol.1 *V-PR/0029 - *V-PR/0030 - *V-PR/0031 - *V-PR/0032 - *V-PR/0033 - Battle Sister, Torte *V-PR/0034 - Goddess of Forbearance, Ohmiyanome *V-PR/0035 - *V-PR/0036 - Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/0037 - (Included with Card Gamer Magazine, Volume 41) *V-PR/0038 - (Included with Monthly Bushiroad August 2018 Issue) *V-PR/0039 - Special Fight Pack vol.2 *V-PR/0040 - *V-PR/0041 - Fear Sword Dragon *V-PR/0042 - *V-PR/0043 - *V-PR/0044 - *V-PR/0045 - *V-PR/0046 - *V-PR/0047 - Dreaming King of Comedy Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/0048 - (Included with Monthly Bushiroad September 2018 Issue) *V-PR/0049 - (V-BT02 Limited Edition 2 Pack Set) *V-PR/0050 - Eloquent Knight, Gillick (WGP 2018 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0051 - Imperial Shrine Guard, Nozuchi (WGP 2018 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0052 - Meltstream Dragon (WGP 2018 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0053 - Savage Trooper (WGP 2018 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0054 - Hardhit Scrapper (WGP 2018 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0055 - Miracle Pretty (WGP 2018 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0056 - Concealed Angela (WGP 2018 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0057 - (WGP 2018 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0058 - Battle Siren, Parthenia (WGP 2018 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0059 - (WGP 2018 "Vanguard Coupon Card" Exchange Card) *V-PR/0060 - (V-EB03 Limited Edition 2 Pack Set) *V-PR/0061 - (V-EB03 Limited Edition 2 Pack Set) *V-PR/0062 - (V-EB03 Limited Edition 2 Pack Set) *V-PR/0063 - *V-PR/0064 - White Whip Angel (Kyoto International Manga and Anime Fair 2018 Red Feather donation gift) *V-PR/0065 - (Niigata Grand Prix 2018 participation gift) *V-PR/0066 - *V-PR/0067 - Dilmond of Dragon Spear (Included with Monthly Bushiroad October 2018 Issue) *V-PR/0068 - *V-PR/0069 - *V-PR/0070 - *V-PR/0071 - *V-PR/0072 - (Special Fight Pack vol.2 exchange campaign) *V-PR/0073 - (Special Fight Pack vol.2 exchange campaign) *V-PR/0074 - (Special Fight Pack vol.2 exchange campaign) *V-PR/0075 - Cornered Stealth Rogue, Benijishi (Special Fight Pack vol.2 exchange campaign) *V-PR/0076 - Golden Beast, Rampage Turtle (Special Fight Pack vol.2 exchange campaign) *V-PR/0077 - Incise Angel (Special Fight Pack vol.2 exchange campaign) *V-PR/0078 - Sunlight Garden's Guide (Special Fight Pack vol.2 exchange campaign) *V-PR/00?? - (October 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) English Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/0001EN - (V-BT01 Sneak Preview) *V-PR/0002EN - (June 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament participation gift) *V-PR/0003EN - (June 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0004EN - (V-BT01 Special Pack campaign) *V-PR/0005EN - (V-BT01 Special Pack campaign) *V-PR/0006EN - (V-BT01 Special Pack campaign) *V-PR/0007EN - Extra Muscular (V-BT01 Special Pack campaign) *V-PR/0008EN - (V-EB01 Sneak Preview) *V-PR/0009EN - (BCS2018 Standard Shop Challenge participation prize) *V-PR/0010EN - (BCS2018 Standard Free Fight participation prize) *V-PR/0011EN - (BCS2018 Standard Regional Championship participation prize) *V-PR/0012EN - (BCS2018 Standard Regional Championship champion prize) *V-PR/0013EN - (BCS2018 Premium Regional Championship champion prize) *V-PR/0014EN - (July 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament participation gift) *V-PR/0015EN - (July 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) Special Fight Pack vol.1 *V-PR/0016EN - *V-PR/0017EN - *V-PR/0018EN - *V-PR/0019EN - *V-PR/0020EN - Battle Sister, Torte *V-PR/0021EN - Goddess of Forbearance, Ohmiyanome *V-PR/0022EN - *V-PR/0023EN - Separate V Promo Card Releases *V-PR/0024EN - (August 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0025EN - (September 2018 Premium/Standard shop tournament prize) *V-PR/0026EN - (V-EB02 Sneak Preview) *V-PR/0027EN - *V-PR/0028EN - *V-PR/0029EN - (BCS2018 judge gift)